


and every color illuminates;

by SilverRollu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobos, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRollu/pseuds/SilverRollu
Summary: Promnis week, day one: "Can I take a picture of you like this?"Prompto leans over, hair brushing against Ignis’ cheek as he looks. “Wow.” he blinks, a small, awed smile creeping onto his face. “Wow that’s.. Really incredible, Iggy. I didn’t know you had an eye for photography.”“I think I have more of an eye for the subject pictured, rather than the act itself.”





	and every color illuminates;

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm a bit late as it were (it's day three and i'm only just posting day one!? good god @_@)
> 
> but i hope you enjoy it anyway! i'll try to write/catch up with some more!
> 
> (also disclaimer: i dont actually know how light and optic phenomena actually work i just had a sleepy image once and i wanted to make it happen sO I MADE IT HAPPEN)

They took a short detour to Wiz’s place. They four of them had been driving off and on for hours, only making stops to pick up items and to report finished quests with the local hunters. It had been a nearly unanimous decision to keep moving constantly— the more they moved, the more they wouldn’t have to worry about the finer details. The gods, the daemons, Niflheim, Insomnia. It all seemed so far away, in the grand scheme of things, as they battled monsters and trained and exchanged clever (or not so clever) quips as they collected materials for trading.

But it was getting late now, and though they could travel the rest of the way to Lestallum before night ultimately fell, Ignis still found himself pulling into the chocobo post, parking the car and fully intending to leave it there overnight. Noctis had complained about being hungry. Gladio wanted to see if Wiz had any more information about big game out in Duscae. And Prompto had chirped, in that endearingly puppy-like voice of his, that he wanted to see the chocobos again. Needles to say, Ignis made the necessary turn into the outpost’s road, trying his best to appear put-upon when all four of them knew full well that he never would’ve said no.

Noctis and Gladio broke off from the group to talk with the owner himself, more than likely acquiring food and lodgings. Prompto, predictably, wandered over to the chocobo pens, anxious to get some good pets in. Ignis, without much else to do, followed his lead.

“God, you’re so cute!” Prompto reached for one of the birds, gingerly holding his hand out. He buries his fingers in the soft feathers and, upon not being rejected by the bird, smiles largely. “Who’s a good little chocobo?? _You_ are…!”

Ignis shifts his weight to one leg and crosses his arms. He chuckles. “They’re in a good mood today.”

“No kidding. Last time we were here it was all grumps and angry ‘ _kweh_ ’s. Noct couldn’t get over the rejection.”

“Neither could you, if I remember correctly.”

“That was then, and this is now. And now… _I’m_ the popular one.”

Prompto continues to pet the bird, giving little awed laughs when the bird leans into his touch and nuzzles at his hand. Ignis continues to simply watch, more interested in seeing Prompto’s reactions than petting the birds himself. He likes them, of course, but there’s something satisfying about seeing Prompto so happy.

Ignis opens his mouth to say something but stops. The light from the setting sun is only just filtering in through the thick tree growth surrounding the ranch, but right at that moment Prompto moves, the chocobo shifts, and the sunlight hits them both. It casts the both of them in a soft, golden glow. But at the edges, on the curve of Prompto's cheeks and the tips of his hair, the light bends, reflecting different colors. All at once, Prompto is wearing a halo of golds and reds and lavender. Coupled with the genuine smile on his face and the animal next to him, also soft and colorful in the light, Ignis forgets how to breathe.

And prompto doesn’t notice, of course not. He’s too busy playing with his favorite animal to have any sort of idea of the kind of marvel he’s currently reflecting. In a single second, as more of a reflexive movement than anything conscious, Ignis pulls his phone from his pocket. He finds the camera app after a little bit of shaky tapping, and holds the device in front of his face. The breath he’d been holding in rushes out, and he opens his mouth to speak.

“Prompto?”

“Hm?” The man turns to look at him, fingers still buried in the golden feathers. Somehow, the colors haven’t disappeared yet, so he’s still covered in that shimmering light. A smile is still on his lips, just a bit more inquiring than before. “What…?”

“Can I,” Ignis starts, clears his throat. Really, the view isn’t good for his heart. “May I take a picture of you, like this?”

Prompto blinks, taken back a little. But after a moment’s consideration he nods and smiles. “Sure, Iggy,” he says, at the same time he moves closer to the chocobo and poses, the bird moving in closer to nuzzle at the side of his face.

Together, they have similar halos from the glare. Ignis taps to focus his camera, and taps out several different shots, hoping that his little phone camera does justice to this sort of shot. After he takes it he nod’s prompto’s way and the main starts to move towards him. He’s stopped, however, by that lovely chocobo grabbing him by the back of his jacket in an attempt to pull him back over. The blond turns back around at the tug, begins to laugh when he realizes what’s going on.

Ignis holds his phone tightly.

* * *

 

“Lemme see those pics you took?” Prompto asks, pressed up against Ignis’ side.

The sun has completely gone down at this point, and after having dinner and talking with Wiz, the four of them settled into their rented camper for the night. There’s plenty of beds and space to go around, but Prompto insists on sitting right next to Ignis, not an inch between them. Not that Ignis is complaining; his warmth is rather welcome.

“Of course.” ignis closes out his current app, the game of king’s night instantly drifting to the back of his mind as he searches for his most recent images. Upon finding them, he opens the first and holds it out for Prompto’s view.

Prompto leans over, hair brushing against Ignis’ cheek as he looks. “Wow.” he blinks, a small, awed smile creeping onto his face. “Wow that’s... _really_ incredible, Iggy. I didn’t know you had an eye for photography.”

“I think I have more of an eye for the subject pictured, rather than the act itself.”

Ignis finds amusement in the small, embarrassed blush that blooms to life on Prompto's cheeks. As if to hide it, he focuses on slipping Ignis’ phone from his hands and taking a closer look. He flips through a few pictures, commenting on how good they looked.

Admittedly, Ignis had been just a little nervous. Phone cameras have definitely improved with newer technology, but he has seen the things Prompto can do with his dedicated camera. He’s awfully glad he’d managed to catch the full flare effect of the sunset at Prompto's back on his meager little phone, even if it wouldn’t have the same effect. So to see Prompto now, impressed at the colors, fills him with pride and a warmth only comparable to the solid press of Prompto’s body against his own.

“No, really. You made me look so good!” Prompto laughs a little bit, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder as he flips through. “So lucky— oh.”

“Hm?”

Prompto wordlessly gestures to the image on the phone. Ignis only now realizes that he’d been too caught up watching Prompto to pay attention to what was happening on his phone screen. Wondering if he’d messed up a shot somehow, he looks down at the screen.

And smiles.

“I think that one’s my favorite of the bunch.”

The last image of Prompto, laughing, as he attempts to take back his jacket that had been claimed by the chocobo. With one arm on the animal’s beak and another offering soothing pets to the feathers under its chin, Prompto looks like he belongs there, taking care of his avian friend.

Ignis isn’t one to take candid photos— hence why he’d asked in the beginning— but he couldn't resist when faced with such a scene. Prompto fully buries his face in Ignis’ neck and huffs out some complaint about being caught off guard or something, but Ignis can tell he doesn’t really mean it. Not when, moments later, he leaves a kiss at the side of his jaw.

“You can keep it, I guess.”

  
“Much obliged.”

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory [tumblr](http://leonmckennedy.tumblr.com) |[ twitter](http://twitter.com/vanridgeway) plug


End file.
